


stravinsky can wait

by dimplewoo



Series: curious minds, hearts pounding [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Body Worship, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, cellist kihyun, i can't even believe my own tags right now, mentions of weed, tattooed guitarist hyunwoo, they're long-time fluid bonded boyfriends but you should Definitely use protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplewoo/pseuds/dimplewoo
Summary: hyunwoo starts humming along to the soft rock playing low and deep from his laptop somewhere in the room, and kihyun feels the vibrations of his baritone voice against his neck. the air still smells faintly of weed and the sluggishness after a comedown sinks him deep into the mattress, into the warmth of hyunwoo’s skin, and kihyun thinks he could very easily take his third nap of the day like this.but he can’t fall asleep now, not with hyunwoo running a hand up and down his thigh.





	stravinsky can wait

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt for day 4: mirror sex**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> well, what do you know, i write a fic from ki's pov just so i can make it all about hyunwoo. is that how you spell whipped?
> 
> i found the [kinktober 2018](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018) prompts list and decided i wanted to (try and) write for all the prompts (but out of chronological order and not consecutively because i'm a hedonist and i do whatever i want hmpf)
> 
> also largely inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/ratedtopki/status/1043865063499681792)
> 
> note, because i have to be a responsible adult: **always** use protection, get tested before you exchange fluids with someone, thank you

warm summer evening air flows through the open window, rippling the aging curtains on its way in, leaving behind a few goosebumps and raised hairs as it travels the length of kihyun’s bare legs up to his naked chest.

he’s got his feet against the wall under the windowsill, laying in the crumpled bed sheets, his clipping board digging shallowly into his chest as he scribbles notes onto his sheet music. the great thing about summer is being able to hang out naked. the _greater_  thing about summer is hyunwoo being naked.

simply laying there, head against the pillows, one hand palming his nape and effortlessly bulging his biceps, holding the book he’s reading against his thigh, folded upright so that kihyun can rest his head on the other. exquisite and intricate in the simplicity of his breathing, toned chest imperceptibly heaving up and down, the thin sheen of sweat on his golden skin catching flecks of glitter from the dim fairy lights around them, hyunwoo looks breathtaking.

especially from where kihyun’s looking.

he turns his head to catch hyunwoo’s eyes, who winks and blows him a kiss. and it takes everything in kihyun’s power not to bite the pout off of his plump bottom lip. so instead, he smiles and returns the wink, rewinding the song he was playing to go back to transcribing his piece.

hyunwoo starts humming along to the soft rock playing low and deep from his laptop somewhere in the room, and kihyun feels the vibrations of his baritone voice against his neck. the air still smells faintly of weed and the sluggishness after a comedown sinks him deep into the mattress, into the warmth of hyunwoo’s skin, and kihyun thinks he could very easily take his third nap of the day like this.  
  
but he can’t fall asleep now, not with hyunwoo running a hand up and down his thigh.

he’s gotten used to the wanderings of his fingers over time, light wispy touches of the tips when his mind was busy doing something else but his body needed kihyun. it rests in the crease of his hip for a few minutes, heavy and warm, before moving up to slide over his lower abdomen and underneath his dick. as if under the hand’s control, kihyun’s insides coil and curl where the palm sits, the rubbing of hyunwoo’s thumb against his navel sending small sparks of electricity down his spine.

it distracts him for a bit, until he’s entirely drawn out of his already flimsy concentration by hyunwoo cupping his junk. the direct contact and enveloping heat draws a forced breath out of kihyun, and he tries his best not to lose face, since he’s already lost focus. he starts lightly massaging his balls, rolling them in his palm, and kihyun has to make the extra effort to bite his lower lip in a shaky breath and get himself to think about anything but the want to push against his hand and give into it — ‘anything’ being his sheet music, covered in scribbles, his pencil dumped and hidden somewhere in the folds of the bed sheets.

and when hyunwoo starts pumping him, it takes everything in him not to immediately thrust into his hand, feeling himself already getting hard. it’s a light touch, a very loose fist that teases more than it satisfies, and it drives kihyun up the wall. he knows hyunwoo by now, knows that his hands sometimes crave touch, even if it’s purposeless, even if he hasn’t gotten over how much the man in his bed turns him on with a simple caress — and very likely never will. so instead of fighting the feeling, he relaxes and melts into the bed and against hyunwoo’s thigh, even if the air starts to feel too heavy and his neck too warm.

“hyunwoo,” kihyun breathes out after a thumb swipes over the tip of his cock and arches his back enough to lift it off the mattress, “what are you doing?” he pulls his earphones off and nearly struggles not to tangle his fingers up in the wires.

“nothing that you’re not already feeling, babe,” hyunwoo quips with a wink, and kihyun would bother to pinch his arm for being a smart mouth if he hadn’t, upon turning around, seen how hard hyunwoo already is. his free hand that isn’t still lazily stroking kihyun sits on his chest, sliding up and down just shy of touching his own cock. his lips, slick with saliva and want, bloom deep red with shallow bite marks. kihyun swallows, hard.

“ready to go _again_?” he props himself up on an elbow, throwing his clipping board somewhere next to him to run the back of his hand over hyunwoo’s apollo’s belt. his eyes jump between hyunwoo’s plush bottom lip and the precum pooling on his stomach, unsure of where he would prefer his mouth to be.

“can you really blame me when you look as pretty as you do?” hyunwoo cocks both eyebrows upwards, coyness curling his lips and gleaming in his blown pupils. kihyun sighs a breath he didn’t need to hold, and that’s all he can do before he crawls up and between hyunwoo’s thighs, pushing them open with his own. the ease in both their movements speaks of eagerness and habit, bodies snapping together like jigsaw puzzle pieces filed down over the years to fit one another perfectly. hyunwoo’s lips still taste of smoke.

“what about your work?” hyunwoo asks in a breath between two kisses, immediately reaching back up before he even gets a response. kihyun’s eyelids flutter to a close when teeth graze his neck, pinking his skin with wet spots.

“work?” kihyun frowns, then remembers he _was_  actually doing something before hyunwoo happened. “oh, that. yeah, stravinsky can wait.” he sits back on his haunches and holds hyunwoo’s knees, pushing them apart to spread his legs and get a better look.

a glittering sheen of sweat covers hyunwoo’s skin, glossing the matte ink of his tattoos that stretch with every heave of his chest. he sinks into the pillows behind him, hair tousled from rolling around in bed all day, lips raw from biting at them in anticipation. kihyun is ready to feast.

starting from the ankle, kihyun kisses up hyunwoo’s shin, nips at the flesh of his calf and licks a strip down his inner thigh. he tastes of summer and salt. the soft hair of his legs tickles his nose, and he spends more time drawing loud breaths out of hyunwoo when he brushes his lips over recent stretch marks, revering them in adoration for the time he dedicates to looking good, for himself and a little bit for kihyun.

hyunwoo whines louder the more he licks over this morning’s and afternoon’s darkening hickeys and noses closer to his crotch. “kihyun, _please_ ,” a hand reaches to card through and gently tug at his mussed hair. kihyun exhales. wanting nothing more than to please and pleasure, he runs his tongue, wide and warm, from the base of hyunwoo’s cock over to the tip, kissing his abdomen to lap at the bitter precum.

the high pitched moan he gets in response spreads fast and hot under his skin, pooling down into his groin, and he feels himself twitch, uncomfortably painful. but no matter how many instruments kihyun’s learned to play over the years, hyunwoo still strikes his favorite chords.

"no, wait, wait, i don't want to come just yet,” hyunwoo urges between pants, softly pulling kihyun’s head back before he’s had the chance to take his cock in his mouth. questions knot kihyun’s brow into a frown.

"we've already fucked three times today, babe,” kihyun fondles the muscle of hyunwoo’s outer thigh, leaving a light peck on his knee, “i can't do much less than this.”

"then don't do much, just fuck me already.” the impatience in his voice isn’t entirely unlike hyunwoo, and every second that kihyun keeps him waiting and asking for more with his eyes strokes his pride. because hyunwoo is mostly unbothered, never one to demand or refuse much outside of what they do with and to each other. so when his hand scurries to look for the bottle of lube, discarded and long forgotten somewhere in the folds of the bed sheets, kihyun is proud to be this stoic man’s undoing.

hyunwoo wastes no time in bringing his legs toward him, sliding his hands behind his knees for better support while kihyun warms the slippery liquid in his hands. when he slides two easy fingers in, hyunwoo is still just as warm and loose as he was a handful hours ago. he throws his head back, a low groan riding his exhale when he pushes ever so slightly against kihyun’s digits until he reaches the knuckles. his hands tense up, pulling his knees closer to his chest, and kihyun mirrors the satisfied smile on his face.

kihyun begins to thrust, slow but purposeful, curling his fingers to hit just the right spot, turning hyunwoo’s toothy grin into a frown. his eyes glisten in the dim light, dark and soft as they focus on kihyun’s. his lips, begging to be kissed, bitten, pulled at. kihyun drinks every mewl that escapes them when he does just that.

“f-fuck, ki,” hyunwoo stutters, a strip of saliva stretching from his bottom lip as he releases it from between his teeth, “your hands are the best thing that’s ever happened to my ass.” kihyun laughs hoarse from the back of his throat, because only hyunwoo would say something like that and mean every word of it.

"you’re so beautiful.”

it _really_  is like him to say something like that and mean every word of it.

kihyun almost misses it, the way hyunwoo whispers it like it’s a secret he wants to keep to himself but wouldn’t mind if kihyun overheard it. it’s been three, nearly four years since they first hooked up, but the trust and the warmth and the banter never fail to steal his breath. and hyunwoo is no stranger to getting sentimental when they’re alone like this, often at the most unexpected of times. if anything, it reassures kihyun to know he’s not the only one who feels a lot until he feels too much.

so of course he needs to break the mood up by being corny.

"i would also look beautiful if i laid down underneath you while you rode me, don't you think?" kihyun’s eyebrows raise with the question that hyunwoo answers with eager nods, not even bothering to lament the loss of kihyun’s fingers inside him before pushing the smaller man to lay flat on the bed, nearly straddling the air out of him.

“sit on me, gorgeous,” kihyun hisses when he slathers the cold lube on his cock, unaware that he was already so sensitive and so _close_  before they had even begun. he wipes the excess into his crack, teasing his hole with a shallow fingertip that makes hyunwoo jolt a bit.

hyunwoo steadies himself with one hand on kihyun’s chest, and it burns wet from the humidity and sweat enveloping both of them. kihyun’s hand spiders up the tattooed arm, thumb brushing over cross-hatched jet-black vines against the soft hair of his forearms. lining himself over the tip of kihyun’s cock, hyunwoo pushes down with a faint inhale, exhaling long and slow with a slack jaw as he slides down to the hilt.

it takes everything kihyun has not to immediately buck up and fuck into him, to instead savor the heat radiating from his groin down to the tips of his toes like a generous pour of warm honey. hyunwoo hums low, content, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation of feeling full while kihyun gets to enjoy looking at him. and he manages to look breathtaking no matter how many times they fuck, no matter how many times he takes him in, just like he did their first time, his painted skin erupting with goosebumps whenever somebody passed by the bathroom window, thrilled by the anxiety of being found out. kihyun’s hands found hyunwoo’s throat, and his teeth the inky outline of a wave riding the back of his shoulder, muffling both of their moans into the brittle strum of an acoustic guitar playing in the auditorium’s practice room behind them.

seconds, or maybe minutes, pass before anything happens, or maybe kihyun is too entranced to keep track of time. even when hyunwoo starts rolling his hips and electricity shoots up kihyun’s spine like a shockwave, he can do nothing but hold hyunwoo’s wrists and his gaze, a litany of _fuck yes_  and _that’s it_  whispers dripping from both their lips.

hyunwoo likes black. he keeps his tattoos simple, minimally shaded. nothing too fancy or intricate, and yet each of them recounts a story, about who he is, who he knows, what he knows. what he’s been through. and that alone is enough to tell the tale of his memories with each drop of ink from a round paintbrush, drawing every detail over golden sun-kissed skin like toned tan paper.

and the swirls of black over tan gloss and glow brighter under the dim brightness of the fairy lights hung over the standing mirror, rivulets of sweat catching sparkle after sparkle as they stream down hyunwoo’s chest. a salty drop curls over his left nipple, and kihyun’s hands find purchase in sliding up his abdomen to wipe it away and rest against his heart, buffering the loud beating of it with every breathy in and exhale.

blunt fingernails graze over the blooming pattern of a sun on hyunwoo’s left pectoral, leaving dry and red skid marks behind. kihyun throws his head back, letting it hang off the edge of the bed to be able to enjoy another, much better sight reflecting off the gleamy surface of the mirror: hyunwoo, fucking himself on him, rolling his hips to the rhythm of his shallow breaths, not so much chasing the relief as he is enjoying the search for it. entranced by his own reflection. his eyes are glossed over, hooded. his lips, parted just enough to call kihyun’s name should he know how to use his words again. his veiny arms, bulging and tense as they hold his weight on kihyun’s chest.

he looks fucked out.

and even upside down, hyunwoo looks gorgeous.

“fuck, baby, look at you,” and kihyun grunts the words out, suddenly overcome by a wave of hot goosebumps that leave his mouth dry and pasty as it trails down his chest and settles in his groin. he bucks his hips and tries to follow hyunwoo’s rhythm, to meet him at the right time, to thrust into him at just the right speed, the right strength, in just the right spot. and it earns him the sweetest sounds, as hyunwoo’s jaw drops open and mellow mewls and moans trickle from his lips.

his hands travel down hyunwoo’s bust, palms open and wide and trying to catch as many details of his carved out body that his mortal senses can allow, until they rest by his hips, each thumb slotted snug and perfect where his thighs crease and fold. his vision narrows, and he would rather not think about the discomfort of his head being upside down, because there’s only one thing on his mind right now: to make hyunwoo come. to watch him watch his own face fall apart in bliss. to see him maybe, only, peek at the way that kihyun sees him, if only for a microsecond.

kihyun’s eyes meets hyunwoo’s across their reflection and it draws another earthy groan— out of kihyun, or hyunwoo, or even both of them, he can’t be sure. the blood is rushing to his head and he tries to forget about how heavy everything feels, about the burn of hyunwoo’s skin under his hands, about the pull of tension on his inner thigh muscles like a taut string as his movements get faster, faster, _faster_.

“come for me, baby,” kihyun lets the words out between two sharp breaths that threatened to get stuck in his lungs on their way up. his nails would have broken skin and drawn blood from hyunwoo’s thighs if they weren’t cut to the quick — one of the few downsides of being a cellist that he doesn’t mind so much anymore. not after three years with hyunwoo. not after it earned his hands an inky spot on his fleshy canvas, fingers intertwined and shadows cross-hatched, sitting snug on his left shoulder-blade. only for kihyun to see, to admire, to bite at should the whim strike him whenever he takes hyunwoo from behind.

hyunwoo lifts his right hand off kihyun’s chest, and the latter whines at it a little, because it almost immediately gets cold, and he doesn’t get to enjoy looking at the red fade out from where skin pressed against skin, at least not entirely. and the view he gets is much better.

a flush of dark red spreads from hyunwoo’s face down to his neck and chest as his breaths quicken, his lungs heaving for air, his eyebrows creasing into a frown that kihyun will soothe later with his lips. for now he watches hyunwoo jerk himself off while he keeps thrusting up into him, deep and hard the way he likes it.

he clenches around kihyun, stronger with every move, and kihyun can tell that hyunwoo’s close. he himself isn’t too far from release, but that’s not his priority right now.

and when hyunwoo comes, it’s with a breathless shudder that he spills over kihyun’s stomach, eyes still locked on his own reflection, unloading a little more with every pump of his hand and into his ass that helps him ride the high. kihyun stills to let him catch his breath, running his hands up his buttocks from the backs of his thighs.

“i said come _for_ me but all over me works too,” kihyun chuckles then laughs alongside hyunwoo. the latter dips down to kiss a constellation behind kihyun’s eyelids, licking and breathing into his mouth.

“your turn, now. finish inside me,” hyunwoo says, steadying himself in a kneeling position. he spreads his cheeks with both hands, and it’s all the signal kihyun needs to start fucking into him again. hyunwoo’s hips are kihyun’s anchor, when the rising tide within him threatens to topple him over. the first few waves aren’t enough to upturn him, body and mind worn out from the repeated stimulation of the whole day. he needs something more that he can’t find in the rapid rhythm of his hips.

reaching for kihyun’s stomach, hyunwoo wipes a strip up his abdomen, sucking the glob of cum off his own thumb, pulling the digit out of his mouth with a moan. he goes back for seconds, making a show of licking himself off his fingers all the while staring at kihyun. pulling his tongue out wide, dragging his thumb down slow. right then and there, kihyun thinks hyunwoo will be the death of him. and what a beautiful, beautiful little death that would be.

and that’s when he keels over, hands squeezing the galaxy blooming on his thighs before he slows down, stills. he looks up at the burgundy ceiling, sparks fizzling at the edges of his vision. hyunwoo kisses him again once he’s regained his breath, and he can taste him on his tongue, bitter and sweet.

“you’re gonna have to do that a lot more from now on,” kihyun breathes, running his thumb on hyunwoo’s plush lower lip. hyunwoo kisses that too, eyes soft and gleamy when they land on kihyun’s. and he kisses him again, breaking contact to nose at his jaw and peck his cheeks, playing with kihyun’s hair until he completely softens inside him. fondness blooms in his chest, fondness for the man who never ceases to surprise him, even when he thinks he knows everything there is to know about hyunwoo. because it doesn’t matter how much he’s already pleased kihyun, hyunwoo will always find a way to please him more, in a way that makes three years feel like five minutes.

the silence around them is peppered with the dark notes and gritty voices of old rock. hands glide over arms, rest on shoulder blades, intertwine behind a neck. eyelashes flutter when lips part. the front door of the apartment clicks and a light thud resonates through the corridor.

"race me to the bathroom before hoseok gets in there first?" kihyun asks with a raised brow.

"that's not fair, you’re not the one who’s got spooge up his ass,“ hyunwoo pouts, petulant. kihyun chuckles.

"i'll walk behind you and pinch your cheeks together then, deal?"

**Author's Note:**

> should i write a prequel to this about how they meet? i feel like i should, shouldn't i
> 
> i have a [twt](https://twitter.com/moonipies) and a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonipies) if you want to lovingly stalk me~


End file.
